A different destiny
by NectarPirate
Summary: 6 years ago, Ash could have been a Pokemon trainer. He had his whole life ahead of him. But something happens, and his mother is killed. Will that change his actions? And what happens when 6 years later, he meets his father? Advancedshipping.
1. Chapter 1:Downcast

**I had some free time today, so I decided to do something different! This idea just randomly popped up in my head when I was playing Pokemon pearl, and I didn't have school today.**

**This is just an experiment, really. I'll continue it if people like it :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo does.**

* * *

_6 years ago..._

''Mom! I'm ten! I'm ten! I'm ten!'' I yelled excitedly, jumping up and down on my seat.

Delia Ketchum chuckled. ''You've grown so much, sweetie!'' She was cooking up breakfast, making my favorite cereal.

''I can finally be a trainer, mom!'' I fisted the air. ''I'll be the best that no one ever was!''

''Oh, Ash,'' She smiled kindly, serving me a heaping bowl of corn cereal. ''You remind me so much of your father. I just wish he was here to see you.''

''He's not my father!'' I yelled. ''He left us for his stupid Pokemon journey! He's never even taken care of us even once! He abandoned you, mom!''

''To be a trainer. Just like you, Ash.'' Delia said softly. I could see where this conversation is headed.

''I'm not like him. I never will be.'' I shook my head. ''I'll always visit you every week! I'll never forget you!''

''That's what your father said too.'' Delia took the empty bowl and started cleaning it.

''Mom...'' I whispered. She turned around, wiping tears from her eyes.

''Just try to be safe, Ash.'' She hugged me tightly. ''And don't forget your underwear!''

''I will if there's a pretty girl around. Which means I always wear my underwear at home!'' Ash said.

''Hmph. Just keep that sharp tongue of yours trimmed.'' She hugged me one last time. ''Be safe, Ash! I love you!''

I sprinted towards the door, and grabbed my red cap. It was lying on a coat hanger, dusty and discolored. I brushed it and put it on. ''Bye, mom!''

And I waved goodbye for the last time, stepping into the grassy meadow, the breeze wafting in the scent of dandelions.

''The very best.'' I whispered to myself, before running off to Professor Oak's lab.

* * *

''Professor Oak?'' I called out, winding my way down the maze of pipes and giant tubes. The lab was enormous. Giant test tubes were leaning on the steel walls, glowing slightly. Shelves of Pokeballs lined the interior, which pretty much looked like a library.

''Hello?'' He was supposed to be here, dammit. Always chastising me and reminding me to come here on time. Looks like he didn't keep his end of the bargain.

''Right here, Ash!'' A voice pierced the silence. A hand popped out of nowhere, gesturing me to follow. I took a wrench lying around on the floor, just in case.

''Ah, Ash! What good timing! And as omnipotent as ever,'' Professor Oak congratulated me, clapping me on the back. I was shocked until he wrenched my wrench(wrenchception) from my hands, and stuck it into a metal canister of some sort, with three separate disks.

''Um...what are you doing?'' I asked. He was still wearing that same lab coat, and I think it hasn't seen the inside of a washing machine yet. His goggles flopped around on his neck, and he wore that lopsided smile I grew to endear.

He smacked the side of the canister, and it shuddered. ''I'm making a compact Pokeball holder!'' He announced proudly. ''My lab is too full with Pokeballs! I need a more efficient way of storing them!''

''How long have you been working on it?'' I asked anyway, even though I roughly knew the answer.

''3 hours, give or take.'' He shrugged. Yeah, he's a brilliant genius. Ask him to make ice cream that will never melt, and he'll make an ice cream that will regenerate itself. I'm not even kidding. Maybe that's why he's one of the most respected Professors in the world.

''I assume you're here to be a Pokemon trainer?'' He said, twisting the middle disk. The whole canister opened to some kind of briefcase with velvet padding in it.

''Yeah! I'm ten!'' I yelled. ''I can finally be a trainer! I'm so excited!''

''I'm sure you are.'' He shook with mirth. ''Hey, where's your parents? Aren't they supposed to be with you?''

I stopped smiling. ''They're busy.'' Me and my mom never really told anyone about my dad. Not even Professor Oak.

''Well, it's a shame.'' Professor Oak shook his head.

''You're damn right it is.'' I muttered under my breath.

''What was that?''

''Nothing!'' I snapped my fingers. ''So where's my Pokemon?''

''Not so fast, sport!'' He laughed. ''You need to register yourself first!''

To be an official Pokemon trainer, you need to register to the Pokemon trainers list. It keeps track of all trainers, and is managed by a top secret group of scientists.

''Sure.'' I shrugged. ''Where is it?''

He pointed to a table with a touch screen interface. ''Put your index on the table, and it will register you.''

I eagerly placed my finger on the table, watching as it analyzed my fingerprint. A holographic card appeared above the table, with my picture on it.

''All done, Ash?'' Professor Oak lumbered to me, carrying the canister, but stopped dead in his tracks. He gaped at the card, his mouth trying to form words.

''Professor Oak?'' I asked. ''Is something wrong?''

He dropped the canister, and it clanged on the cold cement floor, making a dull rattle around the lab. He edged forward, and snatched the card.

''DNA comparison between Ash Ketchum and Renegade.'' He commanded, throwing the card at the table. It spun before turning green and merging with another card, that didn't have any picture on it.

''What's going on?'' I grabbed his shoulder. ''What's happening!''

Sweat dripped from his brows, and he hurriedly wiped them away. ''Ash...if the test results are positive...''

I wanted to ask what's going on, but the table blinked with green light.

''Analysis complete. Both DNA structures have the exact same Y chromosomes.''

He whirled to me, trembling. ''You...you're his son?!'' He exclaimed, raising a shaky finger at me.

''What is happening!'' I demanded. ''Who's son!''

''Renegade.'' He whispered. ''Oh no, Delia!''

''Delia? Mom?!'' I ran out of the lab and onto the streets. ''MOM!''

We live really close to the lab, about a minute away. I burst through the front door, where mom was already packing her bag.

''What's happening!'' I cried. She hugged me tightly. ''I think it's something about your dad. But we can't stay here anymore, the police will be onto us! Professor Oak already warned me, so I packed up as quickly as I can!''

''O-Okay!'' I whimpered, and she kissed my forehead.

''Be strong, Ash. For me.'' She gave me a sad smile, then gestured to the door. ''Let's go!''

We ran out of the house, and made our way past the clearing, into the forest. It was a maze of rotting trees and overgrown clumps of bushes. It would be the perfect spot to hide, if the police didn't come so quickly.

''Halt!'' A voice boomed from a megaphone. I turned to see a dozen police cars racing towards us at top speed. ''You are being detained! Cease your escape now!''

''They're here!'' She yelped. ''Ash, I want you to listen carefully. Hide, and never come for me. Okay?'' She stared at me with intense eyes.

I nodded, and she hugged me. ''Go!'' I scampered off to behind a bush, watching as the police cars surrounded her in a circle.

''You are under arrest, Ma'm!'' An officer yelled, stepping outside his car. ''Put your hands up!''

Delia did so, and the rest of the officers all exited, their pistols trained on her.

''On your knees.'' Delia complied, and one officer held her.

''We have information that you are related to Renegade,'' The officer continued. ''Come with us to the station.''

She nodded slowly, and they were about to leave when an officer said ''Wait! I saw someone else with her!''

''I was alone!'' Delia pleaded, but the officer ignored her. He raised his pistol and slowly inched forward to me. I held my breath as he got closer. One more step, and he'll find me!

''NO!'' Delia screamed, breaking free from her bonds and tackling the officer. They both tumbled to the ground, and Delia wrestled for the pistol.

Then, she gasped, and touched her chest. The pistol shot already gave me enough clues. A dark spot appeared from her chest, staining her shirt. She mumbled something and fell forward, eyes glazed.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry so badly, but I held it. I wouldn't let mom die for nothing.

''Dammit, why did you do that, Jones!'' Someone yelled. Jones turned to him, his eyes cold and emotionless.

''She was a threat to my colleague.'' Jones simply said. ''I did what I needed to do.''

''And killed a vital suspect.''

Jones shrugged, and scanned the forest. Our eyes met, and I swore I will never forget his face. He spat on mom's body, then walked to his car. ''Let's go.''

When there was no one around, I rushed to mom. She was trembling, and wheezing in pain.

''Mom!'' I cried, leaning on her chest. ''I'm sorry! I could have done more!''

She placed a finger on my nose. ''No...''

I leaned forward, just as the first drops of rain began to fall around us. She strained to make any sound, and her lips moved noiselessly. She gasped and placed a bloodred hand on my shoulder.

''The best...that you ever was...'' She whispered, before she slumped back to the ground, dead.

''MOM!'' I cried, hugging her body. The rain was soaking me everywhere, drenching me along with my sadness and grief. I heard a soft crunch behind me, and turned to see Professor Oak shake his head sadly.

''I'm sorry, Ash.'' He said.

''Don't be.'' I wiped the tears from my eyes. ''Dad's the one to blame. Screw him, screw everything about him!''

''Ash-''

''It wasn't enough to abandon me and mom. It just wasn't. So what did he do? He took my mom's life.'' Bitterness crept into my voice.

''It's in the past. We have to move on. I have a spare bed at home,'' Professor Oak offered, but I shook my head.

''No. I need to survive on my own, be the best that ever was.'' I lowered my head. And I sprinted off into the forest.

''Ash!'' Professor Oak called, but I was already into the heart of the forest, stopping on a fallen log.

''I'll be the best. The best there ever was.'' I whispered to myself. ''The best assassin.''

And my next target is Renegade.

* * *

**I have no idea what the last part is supposed to mean, but it sounded really badass, so I couldn't resist XD**

**Like I said, experiment. XD**


	2. Chapter 2:Wrong side of love

**Edit: Read the summary, and realized there wasn't enough suspense or anything. So gonna edit it slightly!**

**That's it. Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

_16 years ago..._

''Are you sure you want to do this?'' He asked, holding a dagger over my head.

I nodded. ''It's the only way. Besides, you always wanted an assistant.''

''Not like this. But if you're sure,'' He suddenly brought the blade down, swiftly and precisely carving a mark on my chest: The mark of the Brotherhood.

I bit my lip and grunted, resisting the urge to touch my new tattoo. He nodded, and sheathed the blade.

''Why did you do this? You don't even know how to hold a kitchen knife.'' He crouched and inspected me.

I slumped forward, ignoring the searing pain in my chest. ''I'd prefer not to tell.''

He nodded respectfully, and stood up. ''Ready to start your training?'' He wiped his hands and extended them towards me.

I swiped it away, and slowly got up. ''Training? Or torture?''

He sighed. ''You don't trust me.''

''I trust you'll kill me the first instant to save your neck.''

''Tis' the assassin's code. Every man for himself.'' He sighed sorrowfully.

My hand went to the scar on my chest. It was already healing, but it would always stay with me for life. ''I don't even know your name. How can I trust you?''

''You can't.'' He smiled. ''But call me Blackburn.''

''Real name?''

''Kirai Youth.''

I snickered. Couldn't help it. Blackburn sighed again, and sat down wearily.

''You know, you don't seem at all like a top assassin or anything.'' I said. ''You look just like any ordinary plebian.''

He smirked. ''And that's why I am a top assassin.'' And with that, I suddenly found myself hanging upside down, neck touching his thin, cold blade. How did he move so fast?!

''That's one of the best things about humans. They always assume people like me are harmless.'' He dropped me, and I landed on the floor with an thump. I groaned and rubbed my sore head.

''Tip one. If you face an enemy vastly more powerful than you, your first task is to downplay yourself as a threat. You don't do or say anything that makes you stand out, you don't speak or say anything out of the ordinary, not even on the internet.

''A smart person does nothing, _nothing..._to reveal what he truly believes, because if he does, he'll get neutralized before he can act on those beliefs. The deadliest enemy, Ketchum, is the one that's always at the corner, the one that's always silent and wears a great big smile before his enemies. He's just another face in the crowd until he's slipped some arsenic in your drink, or plunges a dagger in your back. By the time anyone knows he's a threat, it's too late to stop him.'' And he walked back to his couch wearily. If I didn't know better, I would've thought he couldn't lift a log. ''Remember this, Ketchum.''

I slowly rubbed the back of my head, where I landed on the ground. Maybe...just maybe...there is some good that comes out of this. Not just a whole lot of regret for...Delia. Who knows? Maybe I can learn enough to get revenge on..._him._

* * *

_Now..._

''James Dalton. Minister of War, retired in 2013. A wife, two kids, and a dog. Leaf street, number 09. Everything all correct?'' I talked into my mic. Professor Oak's voice replied to me in an instant.

''To the point, Ash.'' His voice crackled with static. ''And perfectly accurate, too! I still don't get how you have such a good memory.''

I was silent for a long time. ''I have to be. It's my job.'' And I switched off the radio, leaving me in complete solitude with Dalton.

The place looked like some Fort Knox fortress. Barbed wires lined the edge of the perimeters, with patrols of guards with guard dogs walking around the garden. The gate was reinforced steel, and a speaker was hammered to the wall next to it. The house had an automatic sprinkler system, window lock down system, it had two secret underground escape routes, both of which ended up in separate military bases. The inside of the house had secret compartments for arms and hidden buttons to manually set off a system lockdown.

All that security won't matter. They always forget one thing.

The chimney.

You're laughing, aren't you? 'Oh Ash, you can't shirk your job and be Santa Claus blah blah blah blah!'. This is my job. And that's why I always managed to escape.

But tonight was different. I heard from outside sources that the Head of Police sent his best detective to protect the retired Minister. A girl, actually. I highly doubt she was of any importance, so everything just went as scheduled. I swooped down the chimney, landing on a pile of burning coal.

''Thank you, asbestos boots.'' I mumbled, as I hurriedly got out of the smoldering coal. I kicked the boots away and accessed a random PC lying around the furbished room.

''What kind of lame firewall is this?!'' I complained to myself. ''I was expecting more than this, I mean, I can use my pinkie and still break this 90s firewall.''

I hurriedly unlocked the PC and browsed through the roster. ''Speech at lobby, 8 PM. It's only ten minutes away. More than enough!''

My fingers instinctively went to my trusty handgun, an old fashioned wild west revolver. I found it in a dump once, and heck, it saved my life a couple of times. I even scored a bullseye headshot. At 300 meters.

I rummaged in the closet for clothes, and changed into an ordinary, prestigious noble, with dark flowing tuxedo, and skin tight jeans. Oh, and a monocle for added effect. I walked out of the room briskly, ignoring the looks of some police officers.

Well, 'Some' wasn't the best word to cut it. The entire lobby was swamped with officers, checking every person's identity and making up more than half of the people in this place. I lowered my head and walked past the crowds of policemen. I almost thought we made it, until an officer blocked my path. ''Your Identity card, sir.'' He extended a hand to me.

''I...um...I left it in a room!'' I said hurriedly. He took out his gun, making a dramatic show of raising it at my chest. ''Go on, then.'' He poked me with the barrel.

I could just kick the gun away and kill him right now. And probably cause a mass panic that will be my distraction. But it wasn't worth it. So I gritted my teeth and walked to a random room, alone.

''So where's your-'' The Policeman said, before I turned around and slammed his neck, causing him to buckle. He dropped to the floor, sleeping.

''You're lucky to be alive.'' I whispered to him; of course he was sleeping. So I donned the police outfit and walked out of the room, locking the door behind me.

* * *

''Everyone set up?'' I called into the walkie talkie. A buzzing of replies came my way, and I analyzed all of them.

''Good. Where's Omega?'' I looked around, before a buzz came to me saying he wasn't replying. ''Damn Omega. If he sneaks out to eat those burgers again...''

''May, Sir?'' An officer saluted me. ''We're in stand-by. The killer won't escape us!''

I nodded slowly, then noticed that the officer wasn't familiar to me. ''Who are you? What division?''

He smirked. ''Ash ketchum. C division.''

''You seem a little too young to be a police officer.'' I commented. He looked like he was just 16 years old.

''That's because I am. Maybe the police academy thought I was a special something something and transferred this dashing young man to join the ranks.'' Ash took off his cap and bowed. ''In fact, you look about the same age as me? Does this mean we're made for each other?''

For the first time since I came here, I cracked a smile. ''Get going, Junior. He's near, I can feel it!''

Ash smirked like he knew an inside joke, then he saluted me and marched away.

''May! He's here!'' A voice called. The nobles and lords all clapped as the Minister of War stepped up on the stage, addressing them.

''Good night, fellow nobles!'' Dalton announced. ''It is a great pleasure to welcome you all into my humble home.''

State of the art security, endless patrol watches, a 2-floor garage, and a swimming pool in the back. Very humble.

''I am here, not because I intend to make myself a walking target for the assassin terrorizing this place for years, but to say that I am not afraid!'' He pounded the air, and the nobles all agreed.

''Where is he?! Everyone, on full alert! Watch the roads, especially the forest!'' I called into the walkie talkie. ''He's got to be near here!''

''Come out and show yourself! I dare-'' Dalton didn't finish his sentence as a dark spot of blood appeared on his chest. He garbled a few more words, then dropped to the floor. The lords immediately started asking questions.

''Dammit, he's here already!'' I mumbled, and raised my hands for attention. ''Attention, everyone! May I please ask you to exit the house, slowly and calmly!''

The nobles and lords complied, and I thought it was an easy break. But suddenly a voice yelled ''THE ASSASSIN IS HERE! AND HE'S COMING FOR YOU!'', and mass chaos erupted. I recognized that voice, it sounded like Ash! I looked around for him, and saw him slipping away to the room with the only...chimney in this house. How did I not see this?!

''Everyone! Calm down these people! I'm going after Ash!'' I ripped the walkie talkie from my belt and chased after the 16 year old teen.

''Stop!'' I yelled, but Ash kept running past the hallways, stopping at a door and rushing in. I charged through, holding my pistol, but he was already gone.

''Where the-'' I saw the chimney, and the trail of footsteps leading up. ''You gotta be kidding me.''

* * *

I dropped down the house from the ceiling, watching in amusement as the fat lords and nobles all panicked and ran around in circles. But this is not time to mock the rich and powerful. I have to hide from this really pretty Police officer now and...why is my luck this bad?

I ran into the forest, jumping over the dead wood, branches obscuring the view. I stopped in front of a large rock and rested in the shade of these huge trees.

''Not so fast.'' The Officer stepped out, holding her pistol. ''You're under arrest for murder and treason!''

''Treason? What treason?'' I asked innocently. ''And what's your name, miss?''

''May. And I don't know, I'll think of a way to say you're committing treason!'' May's hands trembled slightly, and she dropped her gun. She cursed, and hurriedly picked it up.

I couldn't resist the urge to giggle. ''You haven't even tried to shoot a gun, have you?''

''No...I mean yes!'' She said, whimpering a bit. She sounded like some cute Eevee when she whimpered.

''You're even holding the gun wrong. Let me show you.'' I made an exasperated sound, and extended my hand. She dropped the gun on it without question, and stared at me intensely, not realizing her mistake.

''You just gave me your gun, you know that?'' I held the pistol with my index. She facepalmed and slumped to the floor.

''I...am a big. Freaking. Idiot.'' She sighed. ''My dad was right...I'm not meant to be an officer.''

My heart turned cold. ''Your father doesn't own you. He doesn't deserve to say what's right and what's wrong. He doesn't deserve to call you his daughter.''

''Huh?'' She asked. ''But he raised me up and-''

''Left you alone! On a stupid Pokemon journey!'' I threw the gun on the floor. ''He claimed that he would always visit us. He said he'll always come, every week, without fail. And what about now? I've never even seen his face, and I never want to!'' I spat on the ground.

''Are you...talking about your dad?'' May said, reaching out to me.

Suddenly, a Pikachu burst through the bushes and collided into my legs. It fainted on the floor, and a few dozen Fearows tore out of the trees, flying straight at us!

''Hide!'' I grabbed May's chest and threw myself into a nearby bush. We both collided on the ground, and faced each other, my hands on her back, her hands on my chest, it looked so much like we were doing something really disgusting. We both blushed and quickly moved away.

''Sorry...about that.'' May said softly. ''Let's not talk about this again?''

''Look at the Fearows!'' I said. The bird Pokemon were flying all around the Pikachu, and it shocked a few of them, but they continued pecking it until it fell, and yet the Fearows kept pecking the Pikachu.

I stood up, but May pulled me down. ''Don't! They'll kill you!''

I wrenched my hand from her grip. ''And abandon the Pikachu? Just like my dad abandoned his family? I won't do that.'' And I stood up, and ran right into the flock of Fearows. I scooped up the Pikachu, ignoring the painful pinches they gave me, and ran away from May. I doubt she'll want to get stung.

**BANG!**

A sudden sound echoed around the forest, and the Fearows instantly scattered. I turned to see May holding her gun triumphantly, the barrel still smoking.

''Well, I fired it.'' She smiled weakly.

''Yeah...thanks.'' I walked to her, caressing the hurt Pikachu. ''Why'd you help me?''

''Because you wanted to help the Pikachu.'' May shrugged. ''I just helped you do that.''

My lips pulled into a grin, and I sat down, rummaging in my bag.

''Aha!'' I pulled out a potion and began to spray on the Pikachu, and it whimpered in pain.

''It's okay! It will only hurt a bit!'' I cooed, and the Pikachu fell asleep.

May was staring at me, her mouth catching flies. ''What?'' I asked.

''Nothing. It's just,'' She shook her head. ''I didn't know assassins had a heart!''

''I didn't become one for the money. I did it because of someone.'' I said quietly.

''You know, Ash, it really sucks that you're an assassin. That means I have to arrest you. It's the law, and you broke it.'' She sighed.

My heart skipped a beat, and she sat down next to me.

''I know you don't want to be arrested, but trust me, you still can have a good life when you get out of jail-'' She didn't finish her sentence, as I pulled her tightly to me and kissed her. Her eyes widened, but she didn't pull back. I slowly lifted my revolver and rammed the handle into her head. Shr crumpled to the floor, knocked out.

''I'm sorry May.'' I picked up my stuff and the Pikachu. ''But I can't go to jail. Not until I get my vengeance. And this Pikachu could tag along with me, I dunno. I hope I didn't hit you too hard,'' I mumbled, and ran away before she stirred. I went to the only place on earth that was safe for me: Professor Oak's lab.

* * *

**You like? I'm trying to make it more sad and emotional, so I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not.**

**Also, my birthday is in august! Happy birthday to me! Another year of spending my time on com. *Sigh* Great life.**

**I'm just kidding. I hope you all like, and please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3:Keep your enemies closer

''May! Wake up! Are you okay?'' A voice asked desperately, lightly slapping my face.

I pushed it away. ''I just got hit in the head from a revolver and passed out from it. I'm SURE I'm fine.''

''Eheh...sorry.'' The voice sheepishly said, and pulled me back to my feet. I blinked and let my eyes take in the quiet, abandoned forest with a group of policemen around me and...Vik.

I moaned and rubbed the spot where Ash hit me. It was bruised and sore, and a coppery smell filled my lungs.

''You're bleeding!'' Vik exclaimed. ''Medic! Medic!''

An officer hurriedly ran to us with a med pack and Vik snatched it.

''Here, let me help you.'' He said in a soothing tone, applying some ointment on my head. ''You just lie down, okay?''

''I'll do it myself!'' I quickly said, pushing Vik's hand down and extended my hand out. Vik dropped the ointment and I grabbed it.

''So what's the report?'' I asked, wincing at the sharp pain everytime I rubbed my bruise. ''Anyone care to tell me how a mere 16 year old boy managed to bypass not one, but _three. _Three divisions of officers.''

''How did you know he was 16?!'' Vik suddenly flared. ''Is there anything else you know?'' He peered at me suspiciously, and I felt my heart begin to race.

Jones piped up, which made me feel extremely relieved. ''I've checked the CCTV records, Officer May. They've all been hijacked. Completely wiped clean of their memory. And what's more, Dalton was using the latest security firewall software. Trojan Wall 329, I believe.''

I gaped at him. The Trojan Wall 329 anti hacking software is the most secure software known to date. The fact that Ash, a 16 year old could break it in like...a few minutes...that was just...so amazing!

I shook my head. I'm not falling for that criminal! ...Am I?

''What about the deceased?'' I asked.

Jones sighed. ''There's not bullet. The assassin used custom ammo that had an extremely fragile shell, and it broke down on impact with the victim's skin, releasing the acid stored inside. He aimed it perfectly. Dalton never even made it past a minute; His heart was completely corroded.''

''That means we have no proof he did it, other than a few scared nobles and us?'' I asked.

''When you put it that way...'' Vik nodded solemnly. I wasn't.

''Thank god...'' I sighed, then noticed everyone was looking at me weirdly. ''I mean, thank god no one else was hurt!''

Jones narrowed his eyes. ''Well, I've got to go back to the crime scene, Officer May. I'll need to do a full interview on everyone at the scene. Which includes you,'' He shrugged apologetically, and walked back to the mansion.

I smiled. Jones was a nice guy when you get to know him. He always makes me smile, no matter what.

''Plan of action?'' Vik prodded me gently, and I smacked his hand. ''Owie!''

''Stop poking me!'' I snapped. ''What we gotta do right now, is interrogate everyone at the scene of the crime! Now!'' I yelled, and the officers all scattered.

When I saw everyone was gone, I absent-mindedly rubbed my cheek where Ash kissed me. Did he really...mean it?

Little did I know of someone watching me in the shadows...

. . .

''Mom.'' That's all I said. There was no need for more words, just an empty void in my heart where my mother used to be. All that changed. And that's because of my father. I gently grabbed the rose hanging from my Pikachu's paw and laid it across the grave. ''You deserve this.''

''Ash,'' Professor Oak's cold hands clamped on my shoulder. ''You gotta be more careful. You almost got caught!''

''I wish I did...'' I thought about May, and everything about her. But all that's just a fantasy. There's no way she likes an assassin.

''Ash...'' Professor Oak gave me a troubled look. ''Do you...have a crush on someone in the police department?''

''N-No! What makes you say that!'' I quickly said, my hand already grabbing on to the handle of my revolver. Habit, I guess. I relaxed and looked at Professor Oak calmly. ''I don't.''

''If you say so...'' He sounded unsure.

''Come on! You didn't sound this unsure when I torched the police department!'' I protested.

''Love is a powerful thing, Ash. Often, battles are fought, wars are waged...because of love.'' Professor Oak tapped his head. ''And you need some right now.''

''I don't.'' I turned away from him.

''You do.'' I could feel his smirk taunting my soul. ''I won't judge against having a girlfriend on the other side of the law.''

''She's not my girlfriend!''

''I was never referring to anyone, Ash.'' Professor Oak's smirk grew into a triumphant grin.

...I hate myself.

''Just don't do whatever you're thinking of doing until you're married.'' Professor Oak winked.

That's it. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the backyard, my Pikachu following closely behind me. ''Wait!'' I could hear his calls, but I just ignored them.

When I reached the road, I turned to Professor Oak dramatically, raising a finger. ''Hear this, old man! I am not, and will never-'' My voice faltered. ''F-Fall in love with an officer! Ever!''

''Keep talking.'' He crossed his arms. ''And maybe someday I'll believe your delusions.''

I glared at him, and ran off. Somewhere, away from this place. I need some time away from questions. I need some time away from _him._

. . .

I sighed, staring at the cold, lifeless skeleton lying on the ground. Not even a grave to its name. That's what happens when your wife is killed by policemen who can't do their job properly and forgot all about Delia.

''Delia...I'm sorry. I know whatever I say, you won't listen. And I know that I can never repay you and Ash. But I want you to know-'' I tugged on the rugged cloak around me as the wind picked up. ''I left because of a reason, I became one of _them..._for a reason.''

A lofty breeze billowed around me, making me hug my cloak tighter. ''Stupid...beggar disguise. They could have made the cloak with wool but no, 'We have to make the disguise look as convincing as possible' blah Blah BLAH.''

I turned my attention to the lifeless corpse in front of me, and I wanted to just walk forward, do something for her for once in my life...but...

What good is life when you can't even bury the ones you love? I grunted and kicked the ground.

Suddenly, a boy ran towards me, his Pikachu following behind. I squinted my eyes; He was so petite and small, I'd have ignored him if we met on the streets.

He stopped in front of me, gasping, and looked at the grave, then at me, then at the grave. ''What are you doing here?'' He asked suspiciously, his Pikachu growling and releasing small charges of electricity.

''Your Pikachu is cute!'' I smiled. ''And I'm just a lonely, wandering traveler. Never had a permanent home, just...went with the wind, I guess.'' I coughed for added effect.

''Uh huh.'' He sounded _so _convinced. So I pretended to trip and fall, expecting him to help me. Instead, I got a facefull of dirt.

I sputtered, and got back up shakily. ''You didn't help me?!''

''What did you expect?!'' He waved his arms angrily. ''Look how far you are from me!'' He was standing 10 meters away from me, tapping his foot.

''...'' I said nothing as I walked over to him, hunched. ''I'm sorry, I just...I'm really tired.''

His eyes softened, and he helped me sit down. ''Here, uncle, you can have some of this.'' He took out a sandwich and tore it in three pieces, and gave the biggest to me. He took the smallest one, and gave the last piece to his Pikachu.

I chuckled as I munched on the tuna. ''You have some good manners there! Your old man taught you them?''

His gaze hardened. ''He taught me nothing. All he did was give me a broken heart.''

That reminds me...I wonder how well my son is doing? I never even got to know his name...

''So...what's your name?'' I asked, swallowing the last of my sandwich. ''And what's your goal?''

''I'm Ash. And my goal pretty much is to not get arrested,'' He shrugged. ''Cause I did some pretty bad things.''

I killed the leader of Team Rocket, mounted his head on a spear, and patrolled it around the streets of Viridian City. I doubt he was worse than me.

''And yours?''

''Call me Viridian.'' I smiled, and Ash chuckled. ''Seriously?''

''Seriously.''

''Your loss.'' He shrugged, and hugged his knees. ''I did have a dream. But now it seems so far away now.''

''What was it?''

''I once wanted to be the very best Pokemon trainer, and be a Pokemon master. But now, now I just want to keep my head on my neck.'' He sighed.

''Got any starters?'' I sat closer to him.

''I have Pikachu.'' He pointed to the yellow mouse, and I face palmed.

''Ash...that Pikachu's not even caught.'' I groaned from under my hand. ''It can literally escape right now.''

''HUH?!'' He frantically began to search his pockets, for pokeballs, probably. I almost felt sorry from him, and wanted to give him an ultra ball, when the Pikachu just walked up to Ash and hugged his leg.

''Pikachu?'' He said softly. ''You...want to come with me?''

''Pika!'' The Pikachu smiled, and Ash hugged him.

''You have a really close connection with that Pikachu,'' I noted. ''You raised it from young?''

''Yeah, let's go with that.'' Ash said.

''Well, in any case, if you want to be a real Pokemon master, you need to train.'' I stood up, my Pokebelt flashing from beneath the cloak.

''With who? You?!'' He said, amused.

''Yes, me.'' I turned to him. ''What are electric types weak against!''

''H-Huh?''

''Wrong! What is effective against dark types!''

''Light?''

''No! How many legs does Pikachu have!'' I was going to face palm if he doesn't get this right.

''Two?'' He shrugged nervously, and I smothered my face with my hand.

''Ash...'' I pinched my forehead. ''You look at your Pikachu right now, and tell me if it has two legs.''

''I mean four!'' He said, after looking at the Pikachu for...4 minutes. FOUR. MINUTES. I'm going to have a seizure at the end of this...

''You don't even know your Pokemon's anatomy. How can you be a great Pokemon master?'' I sighed.

''I didn't want to be one now. I just want one thing now, kill Renegade, and move on with my life.'' He spat.

Wow, coincidence. He's talking about me! But I'm not interested in being killed right now, so maybe if I distract him...

''I heard that he's taking part in the national Pokemon championship.''

''WHERE?!''

''Not so fast, sport. You'll need to get 9 badges, at least, to qualify in the national Pokemon Championship.'' I sighed. ''At your rate, you're lucky if you can beat a Magikarp.''

Ash's face went so red, he looked like a tomato. Teenagers: Low temperament. ''And you think you're better than me?!''

''I don't think. I know.'' I pulled out a Pokeball from my belt and threw it at him.

It hit his head, and he fell to the ground. ''Ow!''

The ball glowed in mid air, and out popped a-

* * *

**Done! I'm sorry I was late, been busy trying to draw pencil sketches of Eeveelutions. And a Pikachu. I've changed my profile pic to a Pikachu I hand drew, so hope you can give feedback on it!**

**Also, I'm not really sure what Pokemon came out of the ball *wink* *wink*. Hope you enjoy, and I'll see you tomorrow! Hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4: Revealed

**My examinations are over...FREEEEDDDOOOOOOMMMM!**

***Jumps out of window* But anyway, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to post absolutely anything the past week.**

**Actually I'm not. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Out popped a Goldeen, it all its unmajestic glory. Ash's eyes boggled, staring at the orange and white Pokemon flapping about uselessly. His brows furred, and his lips pulled into a wide grin. He burst into laughter, his voice barreling down the empty clearing; a collection of giggles, gasps and naive ignorance.

''Pfff...Okay, okay! I'm done!'' He struggled to get back on his feet. ''That was a good one, man. Now, where's your real Pokemon?''

I raised my hands in feigned surprise. ''This is my real Pokemon.''

''It's gonna be a corpse in a minute. Pikachu!'' He called, and his buddy sprang into the clearing, took a look at my Goldeen, and began to laugh too.

''Viridian, it's not counted if my Pokemon faints from laughter,'' Ash smirked, as Pikachu rolled along the ground, ''You're gonna have to beat me in a battle, not play some clown tricks.''

''If this is your idea of 'clown tricks', I highly suggest you start to learn a bit more about battling,'' I battled an eyebrow. ''Every trainer has their style of battling. If you think this is a mere circus act, then you don't even qualify to own Pikachu.''

He stopped smiling. ''That's mean.''

''The truth is not always the most pleasant of things to hear. And you need honest criticism if you want to get anywhere in life; you're not gonna be a top trainer if everyone says you're good. That Pikachu is one of a kind. But it lacks training, discipline. Only a Pokemon trainer can give it that little boost to be better, something you might want to look into.''

''Thank you, Fortune Cookie. But it's getting late, and I wanna go back to the lab. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!'' Ash yelled, then looked around frantically. ''Huh? Where's the Goldeen?'' He locked his eyes on a small hole in the ground. ''Did it sink on quicksand?''

''Dig.''

The Goldeen shot out of the ground in a flurry of smoke and dirt, and torpedoed the Pikachu into the sky. It screamed and flailed its arms uselessly, and crashed into a crooked tree, showering Ash in splinters and dust. He coughed and swiped at the air, and when the dust settled, he was looking at a Pikachu lying on its back, with swirly loops on its eyes.

''Pikachu!'' He picked up the unconscious Pokemon. ''I'm...sorry.'' A single tear slid down his cheek. ''I wasn't good enough.''

''Crying won't help. Take this,'' I rummaged in my bag and threw him a potion. He caught it, and started spraying all over the Pikachu. ''You lost, not because your Pikachu was weak. You lost because you couldn't concentrate, and you were too easily distracted.''

''That's a myth. I'm always focused in my work, everywhere!'' He protested, returning the Pikachu to its ball.

''That may be so. But look how easily I made you forget about the battle, Ash. My Goldeen was just slowly minding its business, digging a hole directly under your Pikachu while I was talking about the truth.'' I sat down wearily beside him. ''A friend of mine once told me that if you make an opponent distracted or enraged, to the point where he can't focus, then you've already won half the battle.''

Ash brought his knees closer to his chest, leaning against the broken tree. ''Who's that friend? Sounds like he's your good friend or something.''

I didn't meet Ash's gaze. ''He's called Blackburn, and he taught me everything I need to get on with my life. Without him, I don't really know where I'd be.'' I shrugged. ''When we first met, I didn't trust him. I always tried to sneak out, tried to get away. But he didn't let up on me. I owe my life to him.'' Literally.

''Well, now that I know I need to focus, let's battle again!'' He jumped up eagerly, brandishing Pikachu's Pokeball. ''I'm not going to fall for your cheap distractions again!''

''If you really want to get humiliated,'' I shrugged, groaning for show as I got back on my feet.

''Please. There's nothing you can do that will make me unfocused!''

_One minute later..._

''Woah, is that a real firework?! I WANT ONE!''

''Dig.''

* * *

''Not. One. Word.'' Ash gritted his teeth, as I trailed behind him, chuckling softly. He challenged me 3 times before, so in total, I won him 5 times. In 10 minutes.

''I'll say a lot of words,'' I folded my arms, and grinned smugly. ''I can't believe that you got distracted because I said there was a cockroach under you.''

''It was a perfectly fair reason to be distracted!''

''Before that, I said your shoelaces were untied. And the one before that, I said there was something behind you. You fell for all of them; I mean, wow.''

''Fine, I get it.'' We ended up in a split path, and Ash turned to the left. ''I'm not good at being focused.''

''You're barely even getting it. Now where are we going again?'' I pushed aside a low-hanging branch, as Ash maneuvered through the winding landscape with ease. He seemed so much at home in the forest, I wondered if he was raised by monkeys. Cause that would explain his low attention span.

''To Professor Oak's lab! You gotta meet him,'' He said excitedly, jumping over a log. ''He's the best person I have ever met! I mean, you have to meet him. He's just that amazing.''

''What can he do? Make ice cream that won't melt?''

''Actually, he made ice cream that can regenerate,'' Ash dismissed with a wave of his hand, ''Took him about, 3 hours, maybe less.''

I bit my lip in grudging admiration. Is Professor Oak really that...awesome?

''Here we are!'' He stopped in front of a metal building. It was shaped exactly like some kind of missile solo, and that made me wonder something. The roof was made of polished aluminium, and the walls were plated with golden sheets. He stood to the side and bowed curtly at me, pulling the doors open. I stepped in, and was shocked to see the place.

It looked like some kind of mad scientist's lab; Giant test tubes lying everywhere, a huge array of tables and chairs placed carelessly around the room, a complete chart on the types of Pokemon plastered to the walls, and some kind of mug hovering above the ground.

''Professor Oak?'' Ash called, and his voice echoed around the room. ''I'm back!''

No reply. It was like talking to a brick wall.

''Professor Oak?'' He called again, but no response. ''Are you here? Anyone?''

I was getting bored, and was about to walk out when I heard the sound of static, thanks to the harsh training by Blackburn; he taught me how to differentiate slight sounds around me, just like how Zubats do it.

''Down!'' I commanded, crouching behind the door. ''I hear a radio. Someone's here.''

''How do you-'' He whispered, and I shoved my fist in his mouth. ''Quiet!''

I placed my ear along the door, and listened. ''Sounds like two police cars. Ash, get out of here!''

He shook his head. ''It's me they want, not you.''

''I'm pretty sure it's me. And to prove it,'' I peered into the eyehole, and saw Jones ordering his cronies around, probably a command to surround the place. ''Yep, there he is. Ash, you have to hide. Now! Don't argue, just do it!'' He opened his mouth, but upon my stern gaze, scrambled away behind a table.

I took a deep breath, and opened the doors, to a dozen officers locking their guns at me, and officer Jones leaning against his car. I waved to him. ''Hey Jones! How's it going? Any hot dates today? Or any day, actually. When was the last time I saw you with a girl?''

Jones was tall, imposing, the guy with his hand always on his hip. He looked at me coldly. ''Enough. I am not here to talk about this, Renegade. I've spent my whole life tracking you down, torturing your friends so they would give me any leads at all, but you always disappear without a trace. I tried everything; even arresting random people and asking anything about you. How do you seemingly completely vanish from one spot?''

''I'm not a master assassin for nothing,'' I smirked. ''Wanna know what Renegade means? It means-''

''YOU'RE RENEGADE?!'' Ash yelled, jumping over the table and grabbing my chest. ''YOU'RE MY DAD?!''

''Huh?''

''Slow down!'' Jones ordered. ''What's going on?''

''SHUT UP! YOU KILLED MOM!'' He turned his gaze to me, eyes seething with loath and contempt. ''You...You half eaten, poisonous, shameless excuse of a Rattata's ass, you didn't even bother to visit her ONCE. Now she's gone and she didn't even get to see you before she died! HOW DO YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF!'' He shook my shirt furiously.

''I...'' I was speechless. I never even once considered Delia's feelings...some father I am.

Jones coughed loudly, and we looked at him. ''Sorry to break up the reunion, but I think you're under arrest.''

''I think not. Charizard, Supernova!'' I threw out a Pokeball, and my Charizard appeared, glowing with power. It roared, and radiated a blinding wave of light. I closed my eyes to hide from it, and returned Charizard. The officers were all disoriented, and Jones was blinking his eyes rapidly. I took the opportunity to kick him in the groin, and darted off, before they had a chance to catch me.

* * *

''Sir! We lost Renegade, sir.'' An officer reported to Jones, sounding nervous. Instead of being angry, Jones laughed.

''So he has a son.'' He turned to the small teenager struggling against his captors. ''This is exactly what I need to bring him...to me.'' He traced a finger on Ash's cheek.

''Peh.'' Ash spat on the floor. ''He wouldn't care about me. All he cares about is himself. Take me in all you want.''

Ash heard someone gasp behind him, and he turned to see May looking shocked. She blushed, and quickly stared at the ground.

''May, do you know him?'' Jones asked, cuffing me. ''That gasp seems very involuntary, as I believe. Do you know something that I don't?''

''N-No sir!'' May bowed to him, and it took a moment for Ash to realize; May didn't tell her superiors about his assassin identity! But why?

''In any case, this is excellent leverage for that double crossing bast***d,'' Jones clenched his hand. ''I will never forgive him for what he did...and I'll make sure he get his retribution. Starting with you,'' He crouched down and smiled deviously at Ash.

And Ash spat in his face.

* * *

**Well? Worth a like? Comment? Subscription? A hug is nice too! ^_^**

**See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5:Two sides One truth

**My exams have just ended. REJOICE, AND SPRAY GRAFFITI EVERYWHEREEEEE!**

**Don't actually do that. But anyways, exams are over! Now I have a lot of free time on me hands, and my top priority now is to finish this story, then after that finish my other ones! Exams are a pain...anyway, hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

I twirled my locks of hair in trepidation. Why did Jones send for me? Now, standing outside the interrogation room, I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head that what was going on inside wasn't pretty. My trembling hand flew to my holster, ready to pull out my gun and just start shooting anything that has two legs. But I finally managed to calm down a bit, and knocked nervously on the door.

It swung open, revealing officer Jones and Ash strung up by his hands, suspended by a thin tethered rope. His eyes were bloodshot, and his cheeks were drained of any color. I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming; What happened to Ash?

''Is he...'' I asked, after what seemed like an eternity. Jones snorted, and moved out of the way so I could walk into the room.

''No. But he will wish he is.'' Said Jones, while I was busy trying to gouge my eyes out. Ash looked so beaten up...something's tugging at my chest...but I don't know what it is. I just know that Ash is half-alive, and it's because of Jones.

Almost like my body willed me to, I swerved round and slapped Jones in the face. He reeled with shock and hurt, clutching his throbbing cheeks.

''You did this to him! You monster!'' I yelled, and grabbed his officer uniform, something I now wish I could tear apart little by little. ''We're supposed to uphold the law! Not this...this abuse!''

I wanted to slap him again, but I held myself. Instead, I let myself cry. I've never experienced anything like this before, just letting my tears flow down freely. I slowly lowered myself to the floor, and I felt that the world was just like me- Inch by inch, it was slowly draining away, leaving a hollow rock devoid of any emotions.

A pair of hands caressed my shoulders reassuringly. ''May, May...It's okay. I won't let Ash hurt you again,'' Jonas whispered in my ears. He tried to hug me, but I forced them away.

''You still don't get it, do you?'' I sobbed, unable to hold my tears. ''You...you were an idol to me! Why did you have to torture Ash? I respected you; I thought you were just and caring, not this crazy madman that's out for revenge! Look at Ash!'' Jones quickly glanced at Ash, before looking back at me. ''Why...just why...''

Jones' eyes softened, and he reached out a hand to me. I slapped it away. ''Don't touch me! I don't know what you will do with me!''

I saw Jones looking at me like I had just rejected his marriage, but I don't care. It was the truth.

''I don't know what you are anymore.'' I said quietly, getting up by myself. ''Just leave me alone.'' I strode over to the door, opened it, and walked away without looking back. It's just too painful to see.

* * *

Jones sighed earnestly, perhaps even enviously, if one were to notice his subtle fist clenching. He went over to me and untied the ropes that bound me to the ceiling. I dropped to the floor, and frankly I wouldn't have cared if a volcano suddenly spouted under me. May cares about me...That's the first time I even got a girl to notice me. Too bad we're on different sides of the law...

''You saw how much she cares,'' Jones said, almost sounding jealous.

''So what?'' I sighed, rubbing my sore wrists. I could see myself as a practice pinata if my assassin job didn't work out so well. ''She and I...will never work out.''

''What if I told you that, you could be with her?'' Jones smiled, and I instantly felt my mind warming up to the idea. He left me in complete silence for a minute before he continued.

''If you decide to be an undercover cop, and expose your father and his organisation, I promise you, I can choose to look the other way.'' Jones smirked deviously. ''Your records will be deleted, and you are free to pursue whatever you choose.''

I mused over the thought. It was...how do people say...killing two birds with one stone? I hate my father, and I have a really bad and embarrassing crush on May, which could be solved by jailing my dad! He was never a dad in my eyes, anyway.

''Deal.'' We shook hands; the deal was done. Jones suddenly started giggling hysterically, when something came to my mind. ''Hey Jones, why do you hate Renegade so much.''

''Officer Jones.'' The latter said firmly. All his mirth was lost, replaced with the unmistakable edge of ruthlessness. ''If you must know...your father used to be in the police force.''

''No...''

''Yes. We were like beans in a pod- inseparable, passionate, and green on our fingers. We had just started when we were assigned an impossible task.

''I remember, I was so excited to take it up. And so was your dad. We would spend nights and nights on it, constantly reworking evidence, re-questioning every single witness until everyone wanted to jump off the roof of a building. We kept working nonstop, because we wanted credit. So, after no more evidence could be found, we chose to go undercover, and risk our lives to get more evidence.

''We had to climb our way to the top. We were just nobodies in that circle. We barely knew the codewords for getting by. But someone saved us. She told us everything we needed to know, and taught us the tricks of the trade. With these under out bag, we managed to get close to the boss, and we found out that the woman who helped us was his daughter.

''That woman is your mom. Your dad and I fell head over heels with her, but there was only one. And we were so close to bringing them down on their heels. I told your dad to let her go, and focus on the mission; everything we had done was at stake. He didn't listen.

''He left with Delia, and I was stuck all alone. By myself, I couldn't get enough evidence, and the case was closed. Fourteen long, hard years of work, wasted because of your dad's follies!'' Jones slammed his hand on the wall. ''I got demoted, and practically wore a dunce cap for years, while he got his dream girl, and he was the cause of all this!''

I listened silently, realizing for the first time how pitiful Jones was. Having his crush stolen by his best friend, who abandoned the mission for her, and made years of work flush down the toilet...that's harsh.

''But no matter!'' Said Jones, eyes shining with malice. ''I will get my revenge, because you are going to...''

* * *

I tried everything. I tried to grab a bite, do some practice shooting, I even went to the toilet...twice. But I still couldn't get the awful feeling in my head to dissipate. I mean, Jones tortured Ash, so badly, I felt so shocked that he could do this without blinking an eye.

Try as much as I could, the thought of Jones alone with Ash bothered me too much...I just couldn't get it out of my mind. I was almost oblivious to the fire alarm until my colleague shook my shoulder roughly.

''Alarm!'' He yelled. ''We have to leave!''

Suddenly, the room started to fill with black smoke. I instantly grabbed my handkerchief and held it to my mouth. Next to me, my colleague was also doing the same, but he was already coughing. I motioned him to start wading through the thick smoke, but I noticed a burly figure holding...Ash?!

''Police! Cease running!'' I ran out into the hallway, but both of them were gone. ''Dammit! Where's the other policemen?!''

''Uh, Jones sent them home early today. He said something about a break.''

I stomped my foot in frustration, and ran out of the station, with my colleague behind me. I turned around to see the smoke in the station cap the sky. I felt so relieved, until I noticed someone missing.

''Wait...where's Jones?!''

* * *

''Why did you save me?'' I mumbled nonchalantly. ''I thought you were just too good to take care of my mom or me.''

Renegade shuffled uncomfortably. We were at the forest where my mom died, and he was now staring at my mom's skeleton.

''Look, I made a mistake last time,'' He said. ''But I swear I'll make it up to you!''

I almost wanted to yell and scream in his face, but I remembered Jones' words in time. _Make him trust you. Get him to talk about his clan, and nail everyone from there._

So instead, I took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye. ''You can start by telling me why you left me and mom.''

He sighed, and stared into the stars, as if they were witnesses to his crimes, and he was pleading to them. I coughed impatiently.

''Ah yes...well, I used to be in the police force, with Jones. We were best of friends, and were inseparable.'' He said, with a look that reminded me of a comic strip I saw. It was a picture of a boy one side and a dog on the other. They were separated by a crevasse. The boy's look was exactly like Renegade's now.

''When we got our first assignment, we were so excited. We worked undercover to bring down a criminal group, and we met the group boss' daughter. She-''

''You took her in the wrong time and jeopardized the entire mission, costing fourteen years of work and your partner hated you after that, right?'' I complained impatiently. I just couldn't take a second repeating of the story. Jones was enough.

Renegade's eyebrows furred. ''Huh? It was Jones that nearly caused the entire operation to fail. He insisted on kidnapping Delia and use her to bring out the boss. I knew it would fail, and merely just alert him, but Jones insisted. So I took her away, since she had no part in this, and I stored her safely. Shortly after, we were found out, and Jones blamed the failure on me.''

Now it was my turn for my brows to fur. So who was right? Who was telling the truth?

''Come on,'' Renegade gestured to me, smiling. ''Let me show you around. It's time you learned how to be a real assassin.''

And he started walking off to God knows where. I kept pondering on the idea, and finally decided to follow him. I need to know who's right. I need to know...before...before...

Before I choose a side.

* * *

**That ending. Like some kind of 1980s good-and-evil movie xD.**

**Well, I'm sorry for the late update, but CAN'T BE HELPED. And hopefully now I can be more active!**

**See you all on the other side! Wait a minute...**


End file.
